Un Frio Temor
by irrealiti13
Summary: ¿que pasaría si? Jack Frost aceptara la oferta de Pitch Black. no es yaoi.


Un frio temor.

* * *

One-shot. El Origen de los Guardianes.

Pedido para. -BellaBlackEvans

Distanciamiento: la historia original pertenece a William Joyce y su adaptación Fílmica a DreamWorks Animation. Renuncio a todos los derechos y esos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Acciones.

 _Diálogos._

 **Pensamientos.**

* * *

¿Qué tal sí? esa es la gran pregunta de nuestra raza, un solo cambio en la corriente altera toda una historia.

Eso es lo que veremos a continuación.

….

* * *

Jack Frost, un espectro sin recuerdos de su vida anterior.

Estaba hay solo en el punto más frio del planeta, sin saber que hacer o adonde ir.

 _¿Por qué?_ Grito mientras en el cielo vía a la luna llena. _Me escogiste como guardia y aun así no me ven, ¿Por qué? Responde._ Jack se dejó caer al piso mientras veía su cayado y lo sujetaba. _300 años y ni una palabra, responde!_ Grito mientras señalaba a la luna.

Pero esta no respondió.

 _Hombre de la luna._ Dijo Jack mientras de su sudadera azul sacaba aquel tubo dorado con los dientes de su antigua vida. _Esto es una pérdida de tiempo._ Jack lanzo el tubo dorado a una pendiente y este se perdió entre la tormenta de nieve.

 _¡Meme, el conejo, el hada y norte!_ Grito Jack. _¡A todos ellos los ven!, ¡pero a mí!, nunca lo han hecho, yo les llevo el invierno!, ¡lleno sus diciembres de alegrías! Y ¿Qué hacen? ¡celebran a norte solo a él!_ Jack se apoyó en su cayado mientras lloraba. _Estoy harto de esto._ Sujeto su cayado y muy fuerte mente exclamo. _¡ESTOY HARTO DE NO SER VISTO!_ Grito tan fuerte que una avalancha inicio.

Jack frost siguió su camino entre la fría nieve, sin saber qué hacer, a los pocos pasos, encontró a una hadita de los dientes, la tormenta de nieve la había atrapado, estaba fría, tanto que ya no se movía.

Jack tomo una piedra pequeña, entero bien a la hadita en la nieve y puso la piedra como losa funeraria.

 _Triste no._ dijo una vos tras él.

Jack se quedó quieto mientras volteaba.

 _Sabía que esto pasaría._ Inicio a hablar el señor de las pesadillas. _Realmente jamás creyeron en ti._

Jack inicio a inhalar y exhalar rápido. _Solo quise abrirte los ojos._ Jack soltó un suspiro de molestia. _Pero yo lo entiendo_. Comento Pitch Black.

Jack se volteo molesto mientras de su cayado lanzaba un rayo de hielo blanco azulado.

Pitch lo esquivo haciéndose polvo negro.

 _¡TU NO ESTAS ENTENDIENDO NADA!_ Grito Jack mientras corría contra el coco, dando un salto mortal y saltando sobre él.

Volvió a atacar Jack frost.

 _NOOO!_ El polvo negro protegió a Pitch. _CREES QUE NO SE LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE AÍSLEN._ Grito mientras lo atacaba con polvo negro.

Jack salto y desde el cielo lo ataco.

 _AHARGRR!_ Grito Jack mientras lanzaba su ataque.

 _Grrmm_ gruño el coco mientras se defendía del ataque.

Los dos ataques mágicos chocaron creando una nube de vapor que les bloque lo visibilidad.

 _¿Qué NADIE CREA EN TI? Añorar a ... una familia._ Dijo pitch mientras salía tras Jack.

Este le apuntaba con su cayado listo para atacar.

Pitch no tenía las manos alzadas, su rostro era triste y su voz era de añoranza.

Jack lo vio, gruñía por la ira, pero poco a poco bajo su cayado y se inició a relajar.

 _Todos esos años en la oscuridad en las sombras._ Comento pitch mientras cerraba los ojos. _Creí que nadie sabría lo que se sentía._ Termino con un suspiro su oración. _Pero veo que me equivoque._ Señalo a Jack con la mano en alto.

Jack bajo su guardia y puso su cayado tras de él.

 _No tenemos que estar solos Jack._ Inicio a caminar en círculos a su alrededor. _En verdad creo en ti._ Dijo mientras se acercaba tras su cabeza a su rostro. _¡Y los niños creerán en ti!_ Dijo entusiasmado.

Jack abrió los ojos. **Creer en mí.** Esas palabras le llenaban de alegría. _¿en mí?_

Dudo.

 _SIIII!_ Exclamo feliz pitch. _Mira lo que podemos hacer._ Puso una mano en su hombro mientras dirigía su vista a lo que sus ataques combinados habían hecho.

Frente a él estaba una formación anormal de hielo con el polvo negro, con picos por toda ella, de unos 10 metros.

 _¿Qué mejor combinación existe? ¡que el frio y la oscuridad!_ Grito extasiado Pitch Black.

 _Los obligaremos a creer._ Exclamo feliz mente.

Jack estaba viendo su reflejo. **¿obligarlos?** Lo volteo a ver mientras pitch corría feliz.

 _¡Les daremos un mundo, donde todo, TODO SERA!_ decía mientras inflaba su pecho.

 _De ¿pitch black?_ Lo señalo con su cayado.

 _Y de Jack frost._ Corrigió el coco. _Claro, van a creer en los 2._ Comento.

Jack estaba dividido en sus pensamientos.

E _llos nos temerán a los 2._ Dijo **eso es mejor, al menos nos vería.** Intentaba contrariar a la voz en su cabeza. _Eso no está bien._

 _Y ¿Qué sí?_ pregunto pitch. _Piensa Jack solo ellos 4 siempre son recordados, vistos celebrados, ellos y sus hermanos ellos las fiestas, mientras nosotros, nos quedamos sin nada._

Jack lo escuchaba pitch tenía razón.

Alzo la vista a la luna.

 _Tienes algo que decir._ Le pregunto al hombre de la luna.

Este no hablo.

 _Está bien._ Dijo Jack mientras veía a pitch.

Este asintió y los 2 se desvanecieron entre la nieve.

…

Paso un año y todo volvió a la calma.

Las haditas habían escapado y la fe en los guardianes había vuelto.

No había rastro de pitch en ningún lado.

Y el invierno llegaba con su acostumbrado siclo.

Meme había vuelto de su aparente muerte y todos los guardianes estaban en relativa calma.

Justo antes de iniciar el invierno.

Fue el inicio del invierno lo que trajo un cambio.

Una gran tormenta de hielo azotó todo el hemisferio norte.

En un principio no afecto mucho era solo una gran cantidad de nieve y viento.

Pero poco a poco la cantidad de nieve aumentaba.

Lagos se congelaron hasta lo profundo de estos, todos los animales iniciaron a morir de frio.

Norte estaba un poco preocupado, por lo que trabajo mucho más este año para que fuera una gran navidad.

Era de noche, la noche buena.

 _Bien quien va primero._ Inicio a checar su lista de niños buenos y niños malos tatuadas en sus brazos.

 _Iiiihhhiiiihhhh!_ Fueron los rudos tras de él.

Pronto una gran cantidad de caballo negros lo rodearon.

Pero lo que le sorprendió era quien dirigía a los caballos.

Mondado sobre uno de ellos, pero de color blanco estaba Jack.

 _Adiós, norte._ Dijo Jack mientras con su cayado congelaba a los renos.

Las pesadillas hicieron caer el trineo junto con su conductor.

Así la navidad no llego.

Lo próximo fue que las haditas de los dientes.

Todas salieron una noche para recoger los dientes, pero nunca volvieron.

El terrible frio las congelo en pleno vuelo.

Poco a poco la idea en el hada de los dientes dejo de existir.

La marmota vio su sombra por lo que el invierno seguiría.

Así siguió al día de pascuas, el cual todos los huevos se congelaron y todos los túneles del conejo también lo hicieron.

Al final, por las noches ya no había dulces sueños, solo el miedo a este invierno eterno.

Meme no pudo defenderse cuando Pitch Black lo ataco.

Con la caída de los guardianes hombre de la luna llamo a otros.

El duende de San Patricio, el jinete de Halloween, el espíritu del día de las bromas y el año nuevo.

Estos cuatro se enfrentaron a Pitch Black.

Estaban por ganarle.

 _¿necesitas ayuda?_ Pregunto Jack Frost mientras aparecía en el lugar de la batalla.

 _No te metas._ Grito el duende de san patricio.

 _No te pregunte a ti._ Dijo mientras lanzaba un rayo y congelaba la calabaza en llamas del espíritu de Halloween.

 _Claro._ Dijo pitch mientras atacaba con sus pesadillas.

En esa batalla el duende de San Patricio y el espíritu de las bromas, fueron vencidos.

El jinete de Halloween y año nuevo lograron escapar.

La luna volvió a invocar a las festividades.

Llamando como guardianes al pavo de acción de gracias y cupido.

Pero al igual que los anteriores fueron vencidos sin mucha dificultad.

Desvivo a que este invierno era interminable y la esperanza se había perdido, poco a poco el mundo inicio a tenerle miedo al invierno y a la oscuridad.

He ahí que Pitch Black aumento su poder y debido a las pesadillas logro hacer que todos le temiera a Jack Foros.

Así los 2 espíritus convirtieron el mundo en un lugar donde el hielo y la oscuridad reinaban.

Ni siquiera la luna era capaz de dar su luz sobre el planeta para brindar esperanza a los niños y adultos.

Y así los 2 reyes de esta nueva tierra.

Iniciaron su reinado.

Fin…

* * *

Irrealiti. Espero que les guste.

Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Pokemon ranger: archivos (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *


End file.
